Please referring to FIG. 1, a conventional jet ski comprises a hull 1, a seat 2, and a handle bar assembly 3. The front portion of the hull 1 provides an engine compartment 4. The hull 1 is generally made of fiber glass. Since the conventional jet ski it not detachable, it is cumbersome to store or to transport.